YYH: Truth or Dare Kuso's Style!
by kusowatashiainingen
Summary: You've seen Truth or dare YYH but you haven't seen anything like these...maybe...I wouldn't know but nonetheless CHECK IT OUT NOW! DON'T PASS UP THIS OPPORTUNITY BY SKIPPING IT!
1. The start of chaos unravels

**Kusowatashiainingen:** Whoooo!! I'm making a Truth or Dare YYH thingy!

**Shima:** Yay! And we get to help host it too!

**Toshi:** Yeah, so let's get to introducing everyone!

**Kusowatashiainingen:** You got it! Your hosts for this fic of commonly made fics are me, Toshi, Shima, Keita Ichura, Kureno Ichura, Reina Keisagaki, Amika, and Graystone! Say hello to the readers everyone!

**Toshi:** Greetings possible loyal viewers!

**Shima:** What my brother said!

**Reina:** It's nice to meet you all.

**Amika:** I look forward to this as much as all of you do.

**Keita:** Hey everyone!

**Kureno:** …Hi?…

**Graystone:** ……

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Whoo that was a lot to type up…sorry about Graystone's silence everyone. He doesn't talk much. I mainly put him here 1. to make it and even number, 2. so no one felt left out, and 3. I just felt like having a silent person included in these.

**Graystone:** …?…

**Kusowatashiainingen: **don't worry Graystone. I actually like and enjoy your silence. It levels out the twin kittens' hyperness and loudness. Ok, to those that don't know, and that's practically everyone, the seven mentioned before are alter egos that lie in my head. Kind of like with Youko and Suichi but with a larger number. Also, You will be able to ask questions and give dares that involve my fellow co-hosts and me. OK! Now to introduce our victims-I mean honored guests.

**CT (that's short for when both Toshi and Shima talk together. It's abbreviated for chaos twins):** Let's all welcome- +unravels list that flows over the ends of earth that pops up from no where in my refurnished basement and read out names, switching back and forth+

Yusuke Urameshi!

Kazuma Kuwabara!

Suichi Minamino! A.K.A. Youko Kurama!

Hiei Jaganshi!

Touya the Ice Master!

Jin the Wind Master!

Yukina!

Botan!

Keiko Yukimura!

Shizuru Kuwabara!

Master Genkai!

Chu the Soused Aura Alchemist! A.K.A. the Drunken Fist Master!

Rinku the Yo-Yo Master!

Koenma the Prince of Spirit World!

Elder Toguro the shriveled up naked shoulder Persian!

Younger Toguro!

Bui!

Karasu!

Sakyo!

Rando!

The Beautiful Suzuka!

Shishiwakamaru!

Koto!

Juri!

Roto!

Suzaku!

Seiryu!

Genbu!

Byakko!

George the Blue Ogre!

Sensui!

Tarukane!

G-

**Kusowatashiainingen: **WHAT?!…WHY THE HELL IS TARUKANE IN THIS THING?! DID YOU FORGET HOW MUCH I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO YUKINA?! Oh, he's so dead before the next chapter.

**CT:** We didn't forget. We just thought you'd like to see how many people decided to torture him. Plus, you're the one who decided that if you were bored and you don't have any reviewers that haven't been completed then all of us got to torture them as a filler. Remember?

**Kusowatashiainingen:** Oh yeah…this'll be immensely fun. +grins sinisterly so much that even Hiei and Kureno gulps slightly and takes a small step back but then Hiei smirks with me at the thought of torturing the human that imprisoned his sister and Kureno stands beside me from reading all the gory and pyromaniac thoughts I have+

**CT:** um…ok…that was…a little scary……Now back to the list of characters! Let's see we left off with, oh yeah!

Gouki!

Kido!

Yanagisawa! (no idea if that's right)

Kaito!

Yakumo!

Inegeshi!

Koashura!

Shigure!

Mukuro!

Yomi!

Sniper!

Shura!

Kuronue!

And everyone else we failed to mention due to not remembering and putting them on this massive list! Please inform us who we missed and we'll put them in too with any dares and questions you have for them!

**Kusowatashiainingen:** Ok, since this is the first one, which means no reviewers to respond to yet, Let's get this series started off by having each host state a dare for our guests! First up…+reads list of hosts pre-made for the sequence that they participate in the dares+ Amika! You're first chick! Remember that any and all suggestions are accepted!

**Amika:** Well, I'm not sure what to choose…um…Well I've never been very creative or mean in the little time that I remember.

(no she's doesn't have short term memory loss. She lost her memories of her previous life when she arrived here including what and who she was and what abilities she has. We only know she's not human. We just came up with Amika to call her since my friend originally called her monkey-monkey-girl when she first met her and that's too long to say or type)

**Amika:** Thank you for clearing that up. I wouldn't want people to think I'm stupid or anything. Now…how about…Shishiwakamaru.

**Shishi:** Just call me Shishi for short. Now what would a fair and beautiful maiden like you want? I can see your grace, beauty and elegance is not hidden from anyone along with the wolf demon. (Reina)

**Kureno and Kusowatashiainingen:** Shove it Shishi! She's not interested!

**Amika:** They're right, I'm not interested at all. Now…Answer this question. Why is it that you have so many demonic fan-girls at the Dark Tournament?

**Shishi:** Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm so powerful and majestic when I fight. How could they not adore me? What do you four youthful maidens feel of me? motions towards Keita, Amika, Reina, and Kusowatashiainingen

**Reina, Amika, and Kusowatashiainingen expressionless with Kureno growling in the background: **We could care less about you and feel nothing towards you except that you are a fan-girl magnet and pig-headed male being.

**Keita: **Well…You are cute, but like they said, fan-girl magnet and a bigheaded pig.

**Shishi:** I'm hurt.

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Yeah well, no one cares. Next up…a very rare one! It's Graystone!

**Graystone:** …

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Come on Graystone. Just this once at least! Please?+pleads+

**Graystone:** +sighs and writes something down on a piece of paper from nowhere before handing it to Kusowatashiainingen+

**CT:** Aw…You're no fun. Why don't you ever speak?

**Graystone:** …

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Ok everyone! Graystone wrote- "I would prefer not to participate in this but because you asked, I have one for Karasu." +looks up at Karasu to see reaction+

**Karasu:** +annoyed+ What do you want?

**Kusowatashiainingen: +**looks back to paper and reads ahead silently before cocking an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement+ Graystone says, "My question is, 'Why would wearing that mask of yours determine the color of your hair? Does it work like Bui's armor?' Also, I'd like for you to do to yourself the same thing you did to Kurama in your battle in the finals of the Dark Tournament." Very interesting Graystone. Well, Karasu. You have to answer the question and complete the dare. I'm definitely going to enjoy seeing you injure yourself to the point of a near death experience.

**Karasu:** +growls+ Yes, my mask works somewhat like Bui's armor I suppose, but I refuse to go through with your dare.

**Kusowatashiainingen: **But you have to. It has been commanded of the ever quiet and calm Graystone. Not to mention that I'll let Kureno release all anger out on you and torture you with the hyper and sugar high chaos twins here. You don't want to be patronized by a pair of 10-year old neko youkai do you? And also, I thought you kill everything that you care for or find interest in. Does that mean you hate yourself and don't care for your own well-being? If that's true then you'd be contradicting yourself in every way. You have no say in it.

**Karasu:** +growls more+ Fine! I'll go through with your stupid dare! forms bombs and re-enacts the fight with Kurama but with less dodging and attacking himself instead and falls unconscious

**Kusowatashiainingen: **YAY! I love the sight of blood on a beautiful moonlit night like this. His blood smells tasty.

**Kureno:** Sis, calm down. You don't know if his blood will taint you or poison you, though I do have to agree. +smirks evilly+

**Kuwa:** +freaked out+ What are you two? Vampires?

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Hello! Do you see his wings? Kureno and Keita are obviously fallen angels. As for myself, It's possible. I've taken countless quizzes about 'are you a vampire' and they turn up positive. Even if those pathetic humans don't know what vampires are really like. Keita and Kureno are practically opposites even though they're twins. Keita like more of the girly things in life while Kureno loves his bloodlust and sharp weaponry. Speaking of which, it's Keita's turn!

**CT, Kureno, Reina, Amika, and ****Kusowatashiainingen: **Oh, no. Big trouble up ahead.

**Everyone but hosts and Karasu:** What do you mean?

**Keita:** Ok, I dare, Hiei to……give Kusowatashiainingen a genuine hug and be handcuffed to her like Light Yagami was to L until chapter…let's make it, 10.

**Kusowatashiainingen:** +glares daggers at gray-winged fallen girl+ Kei, I'd kill you if I could but since I can't, then you're grounded for a whole month! That means no interaction with anyone outside my body with the exception of these things and no soap operas.

**Hiei:** +glares with Kusowatashiainingen at Keita using his famous death glare that makes countless demons cower in fear, strangely looking scarily identical to Kusowatashisiningen's current glare+ I will **not** go through with this idiotic ordeal baka onna, and there's no way you could make me.

**Keita:** Aw…Come on. You have to. I know you Kusowatashiainingen, and if you could blush, then your face would be darker than Kurama's hair right now. You'll love this and I know how much you like you know who. +pulls handcuff like from death note from nowhere behind her back and quickly place them on Hiei's left wrist and Kusowatashiainingen's right wrist before they could retaliate+ Perfect! And these special cuffs will only be able to be taken off by me. Not even Kureno-nii-san can take them off!

+Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker in the background while Kurama bites his thumb to hold back his own laughter poorly at the look of the infuriated Hiei, Kureno, and Kusowatashiainingen+

**Keita:** Ok, Now, HUG her Hiei! And you have to hug back sister! Make it Genuine!

**Hiei:** +growls in annoyance and fury but reluctantly complies when the handcuffs give off a slight electric shock on his end of the chain. Kusowatashiainingen is surprised when he does so, not realizing he was electrocuted, but eventually hugs back hesitantly before they let go of each other a second later+

**Keita:** +sigh+ Well, that's not as long as I was hoping for but it will have to do.

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Whatever. Anyways, next up is Kureno.

**Kureno:** Finally. The only reason I participate in these stupid things is because anything goes as long as it doesn't result in any deaths so everyone is able to get a shot at all the characters they want. Now, I dare Keita to not be her normally girlish self and not to say anymore dares like the one you just made or anything else that's intimate or deals with pairing people together or playing matchmaker until chapter 11. Got it? +grins evilly in triumph when finished at the look on his twin sister's face+

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Thank you Kureno! You heard him Kei. You can't do any of that until chapter 11. Now, next up is…Whoo! Me! Ok, I choose…Kuwabara! My instant boredom relief system! I dare you to, try to beat Yusuke, Hiei, and me in an ice cream eating contest. Key word, 'try'. And then you have to sing at a popular bar filled with people on karaoke night. The song you have to sing will be…'It's a Rich man's world' or whatever that song's called that Kakuzu sings on 'Akatsuki Party Comiworld 2007' by DeidaraGS on youtube. Okie Dokie?

**Reina:** I'm surprised you didn't choose to torture Tarukane.

**Kuwabara:** Come on! I can take ya! I ain't afraid and there's no way I'm going to lose to a girl, a shrimp, and Urameshi!

**Kusowatashiainingen: **Oh, poor, poor Kuwabara. I'm afraid that you won't be facing any ordinary girl or shrimp. Considering that we both favor sweet snow of all the human foods. And if I recall correctly, you've never beaten Yusuke at anything except at a game of rock, paper, and scissors. Hiei loves that food and as for myself, the more I eat it, the more I continue to crave more of it. And I've never gotten brain freeze from it or a sugar rush or anything...well not immediately anyways... Toshi! Shima! Bring in the ice cream!

**CT:** Hai! +leaves and brings in about two trips of six gallons worth of ice cream each trip, making 24 gallons of cookie dough, cookies 'n cream, and rocky road ice cream total+ The rules are as follows:

1. Eat as much ice cream as you can within the designated time limit of 1 minute.

2. The first to finish their ice cream or eat the most within that time wins and will be placed first. Followed by the one to eat the second most being second place and so on.

3. You may not use any inhuman speed as two of the competitors are fully or mostly human. Any ice cream that falls out of the tub and onto the floor, table, walls, and etc. will be immediately replaced so as no one cheats by dumping their selection to gain the amount consumed.

4. When the whistle blows, it will signal to start the first time and stop the next.

5. You must place down your spoons and cease eating your ice cream when either the whistle sounds or you are finished. Whichever comes first.

On your marks, get set, consume! both blow whistle

...one minute later...

**CT:** And the winner is…Hiei and Kusowatashiainingen in a tie for finishing theirs first simultaneously and being the only ones still conscious and without any brain freeze!

**Kusowatashiainingen: **I may not have brain freeze but I do feel sleepy. I shouldn't have participated. I always get the sugar crash for a few hours before I get the sugar rush. Last time I ate one of those +yawn+ small tubs for one person and I had a sugar rush last for two days straight after falling asleep while watching INVADER ZIM at about 10:00 p.m. +sits down on couch and falls asleep peacefully while unintentionally falling over where her head rested on Hiei's lap and curling into a ball close to him to say warm subconsciously, and thick, long brown hair falling in her face+

**Reina:** Great. Well, we've got no chance of getting her back up until tomorrow. At least school just ended today. Let's finish up here and then we can end it since she's basically out cold. +looks at list I dropped on floor and sees who's next+ Let's see. The list she made says that I'm next so, I choose Yukina.

**Hiei:** +tenses up when he hears her picked and glares from his spot on the couch seeing as how he was pinned by Kusowatashiainingen who clutched the cloth of his cloak and pants leg like an innocent child, chibi face and all+

**Yukina:** Yes Reina-san?

**Reina:** +smiles that of a kind, gentle, and motherly smile at Yukina+ Could you please go and make me some herbal tea? I think I could do with some to settle my stomach.

**Yukina:** Of course Reina-san. I'll go make some for everyone. +smiles to the wolf demon and leaves up the stairs to boil some water while Hiei relaxes and softens his glare into his emotionless mask+

**Reina:** Let's see, next is Shima, followed by Toshi. After that, we'll end this little gathering and head for bed. I'm sorry Hiei but it looks like you'll have to stay here for the night. Our sister there seems to find your lap to be a comfortable pillow, and once she's decided that and has gripped onto the fabric like she had your clothes, there's no way to make her release her grasp until she's awaken. She's quite a deep sleeper as well once she falls asleep like that. You won't be able to wake her until tomorrow morning.

**Shima:** YAY! My turn! Ok, I choose…JIN!

**Jin:** Aye lassie. What can I do ye fir?

**Shima:** I want you to give me a ride on your back!

**Jin:** No problem wee one. Hop on. +floats down low enough so Shima can climb on his back+

+flies around the large basement a few times before stopping and Shima climbs off happily+

**Reina:** And lastly, it's Toshi.

**Toshi:** I want Jin to give me a ride around the room too please!

**Jin:** Hop on wee lad. +does the same for Toshi as he did for Shima while grinning ear to ear+

**Reina:** Well, that's all the time we have for today. +sips on tea Yukina gave her while Jin gave the children rides and turns towards Yukina+ This is very good Yukina-chan. Thank you.

**CT:** Come Visit us Next week!!

**Everyone but Kusowatashiainingen and Karasu:** Remember to Review us some dares or else the next one will be as weak as this one! BYE!! (HELP US PLEASE?!)


	2. Important Author's Note!

Dear loyal fans…I will not continue to post this series on here until I have answers from people on whether to keep the storyl

Dear loyal fans…I will not continue to post this series on here until I have answers from people on whether to keep the storyline I have, or change it and what to change about it. Also, I am very disappointed to say that I have only gotten one dare for my Truth or dare Kuso's style. Due to the lack of suggestions, and my laziness to think of another filler chapter for it, I will wait until the next Thursday, June 19, 2008, to post that series. This is all because you people who have accounts are too lazy to type a few words to meet my confirming needs. And one of my fans from the prequel has told me that it is addicting so you will not be able to fill any needs you have to read the rest of this until I get reviews for both series. I am up to chapter seven on Crimson Blood's no good on the Innocent, but they will not be posted nor completed until I get these needs. Thank you.

If there are further chapters already up past this one, please do not disregard the above as it will still be put into action if I fail to receive reviews.

Deep gratitude to those who have reviewed or heed this message,

Kusowatashiainingen

P.S. I'm sorry to those who have already reviewed me your opinions, and your suggestion bouncefox, but if you must be mad at someone, be mad at all who read this, own accounts and have not reviewed their own opinions.


End file.
